Magnifique et Triste
by Franny Moon
Summary: Rémus s'ennuie terriblement de Sirius... Estce qu'une nuit dans la cabane hurlante peut effacer toutes ces années séparés?Jusqu'où estil pret à aller pour que cette nuit se produise enfin? slash


Magnifique et Triste

Nerveusement, l'homme pressait ses mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre. Il les sépara momentanément pour en passer une à travers ses cheveux grisonnant, soupirant bruyamment. Le temps semblait refléter ses émotions, une tempête apocalyptique faisant rage à l'extérieur. Chacun de ses mouvements frénétiques, chacune de ses respirations traduisait l'anxiété. Ce qu'il se préparait à faire ce soir allait contre chacun de ses principes bien définis. Tout les gens qui le connaissaient aurait trouvé cela écoeurant, révoltant et dégoûtant, il le voulait... il en avait besoin! Tellement que sa lui faisait mal. Après tant de froides nuits perdu dans sa solitude, après tant d'effort fournis à être normal, il ne pouvait plus prétendre et quand le porte de la Cabane Hurlante s'ouvrit, il ne put empêcher le petit cri étranglé qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Sirius!"

Ledit nouveau venu fit quelques pas dans la petite pièce. Remus se leva immédiatement et l'accueilli avec une étreinte chaleureuse.

"Sirius..." murmura-t-il doucement,"Oh Sirius, Tu es là..."

La voix de l'homme aux cheveux noir sonna étouffée lorsqu'il parla.

"Oui, Rémus... Je suis là… " dit-il avec un sourire qui n'était en rien celui qu'il portait lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Des larmes menaçant de rouler le long de ses joues, Remus regarda au plus profond des yeux bleus de Sirius.

"J'attend ce moment depuis que j'ai su que tu t'étais évadé… Sirius, si seulement tu savais…"

Le plus grand des deux passa doucement sa main dans le dos de l'autre avant de répondre:

"Je sais…"

Lupin agrippa son ami avec force.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué! Oh! Sirus je t'en prie. Tu m'as manqué... Sirius...'' dit-il, incohérent, en reniflant l'odeur intoxicante de son compagnon.

"Je suis là…" lui répondit-il nerveusement, effleurant doucement les lèvres de Rémus avec les siennes.

"Mmh..." Le loup-garou produisit a petit son appréciatif, la chaleur de la bouche de Sirius sur la sienne était presque trop pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se séparèrent pour respirer, Remus se lança dans un flot de mots incessant.

"Tant de choses que nous n'avons pas dites… Oublions toutes ces années, Sirius, je t'en prie…" murmura-t-il contre les lèvres pleine de son ami. "Je t'ai toujours aimé. Quand nous étions à Poudlard, je t'estimais déjà tant... Je n'aurais jamais pu te le dire... Je ne pouvais risquer de te perdre... mais Tu-Sais-Qui est apparu et nous avons gradué et devint si compliqué et..." il respira frénétiquement avant de continuer. "et tu t'es fait arrêté... on t'a éloigné de moi... J'ai perdu... j'ai tout perdu... J'étais une coquille vide... Sirius... J'étais si seul... Tu m'as tant manqué…"

Les traits de Sirius exprimaient la douleur, la tristesse de Rémus était palpable.

"Je...Je...Oh Remus!"

Remus le fit taire avec un baiser passionné. L'homme à la chevelure noire lui répondit par un bruit animal avant de porter son attention aux lèvres de Remus qu'il prit entre ses propres lèvres, comme affamé, appréciant chaque petit gémissement qui sortaient de la bouche qu'il goûtait. Suçant avec ferveur la lèvre inférieur de Lupin , ses baisers se firent encore plus fiévreux. Incroyablement excité par les petits bruits mouillés produits entre chaque baisers, Rémus attira Sirius encore plus près de lui, il avait besoin du contact de leur deux corps. Leurs langues mouillées brillaient en se rencontrant, se caressant, se poussant et se goûtant. Leur salive se mélangea et coula le long de leur mentons pour être bientôt léchée.

"N... ne devrions-nous pas parler un peu... plus?" demanda Sirius entre deux souffles.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps…" lui répondit Rémus, bouleversé, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius

Une passion brûlante depuis trop longtemps réprimée courait à travers le corps de Rémus et il s'abandonna aux sensations. C'était chaud et mouillé et délicieux. Et c'était Sirius! Et il était i là /i ! Et c'était merveilleux, pratiquement trop bien pour être vrai.

"N'arrive pas!… À croire!… Que tu es ici!… avec moi!..." s'exclama-t-il entre des baisers de plus en plus fougueux.

"Je n'y arrive pas non plus, crois-moi..." La voix de Sirius vrombit dans son oreille gauche alors qu'il sentit une chaude langue lécher ce point sensible juste sous son oreille.

Pas exactement sa mâchoire, pas exactement son cou, mais un endroit incroyablement érogène. Et la bouche chaude était partout, était tout. Les tendres caresses de la langue rose, le chatouillement de la respiration saccadée de l'autre homme contre sa peau. Les mains masculine sur son dos, ses épaules, dans ses cheveux, sur ses hanches et qui parfois, se faisant plus défiante, risquait une caresse plus bas.

Et ces caresses rendaient Rémus fiévreux. Il brûlait, il voulait que les mains de Sirius sois partout à la fois. Il voulait se faire du bien, faire du bien à Sirius. Il voulait oublier la douleur et se permettre ce plaisir qui lui avait été interdit pendant si longtemps.

Dans le tourbillon de leur passion partagée, ils se retrouvèrent à tomber sur le lit défait qui était placé contre l'un des mur de la petite pièce... Lequel des deux avait guider l'autre là? Lequel étreignait l'autre avec le plus de ferveur? Lequel tremblait le plus? Était-ce vraiment important?

Ce qui était vraiment important, c'était la manière qu'avaient leurs corps de s'emboîter, la manière qu'avaient leurs mains de s'entrelacer si naturellement, la manière qu'avaient leur lèvres, sculptée pour se rassembler, de se réunir comme deux morceaux adjacents d'un même puzzle. La vue exquise des pales cheveux bruns de Lupin mélangés aux profond ébène des cheveux de Black, comment leurs peaux ornées de cicatrices ne voulaient que se réunir et se toucher.

Et lorsque leurs baisers se firent encore plus fougueux, que leurs gémissement se firent encore plus fervent, que les craquements protestataires de vieux lit se firent encore plus forts, que leurs jointures déjà blanches à force d'agripper tout et n'importe quoi se firent encore plus blanches, que leurs corps se firent encore plus humide de sueur, que leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent encore plus, que leurs orteils se tordirent encore plus, que leurs vêtements rapidement oubliés se fripèrent encore plus, quand Sirius Black trouva complétude dans le corps de Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou ressentit ce qu'il avait espéré pendant si longtemps. Comme si pendant quelques brefs moments, tout dans le monde était au bon endroit. Toute les horloges du monde entier affichaient la bonne heure, tous les mots étaient épelé correctement, toutes le chansons ignoraient la signification de 'fausser'.

Tout était finalement parfait.

Et Rémus se surpris à pleurer doucement, pour la joie que cette réalisation tant attendue lui apporta.

"Oh! Sirius, Je t'aime… tellement. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je vais le faire pour toujours. Tu me manque... Je t'aime..." murmura-t-il avec une tristesse infinie, au crépuscule de cette joie immense qu'il avait attendu pendant une très longue partie de sa vie.

L'homme à ses côtés eu soudainement l'air peiné, mais Rémus sourit tristement à travers ses larmes.

"Ç... Ça va, tu n'as pas à me répondre, tu n'as pas à le dire, je comprend. J'ai déjà tant demandé, je ne peux te demander ça. Pas après tout ce que tu as déjà fait. Je te suis très reconnaissant, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi..."

Le visage de Sirius pâlissait à un rythme qui aurait alarmé Rémus s'il n'avait pas su ce qu'il se passait. Ses lèvres pleine s'amincirent, sont menton carré devint long et pointu, se cheveux soyeux raccourcirent et semblèrent gras, son nez parfait devint crochu.

"Merci, Sévérus…" dit Rémus au Maître des potion alors que le Polynectar cessait d'opéré.

Rogue ramassa rapidement ses vêtement et s'habilla.

"Ce n'est rien. En tout ça ne voulait certainement rien dire pour moi, Lupin." Dit-il froidement

"Pourquoi l'as-tu fait si ça te dégoûte autant, Sévérus?" demanda Remus, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

Rogue détourna son regard.

"Parce que c'est le seul moyen de finalement te posséder, Lupin." Répondit-il , de sa voix froide et sans émotion.

Le loup-garou enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Rogue, ses cheveux toujours aussi gras, n'eut aucune idée de sa réaction. Après un moment, un sanglot déchira le silence. Sévérus soupira, son visage s'adoucissant..

"Remus... Black est mort. Tu peux prétendre tout ce que tu voudras, il ne reviendra pas. Oublie.''

La plainte émise par Lupin parvint à Rogue, si forte qu'elle n'était pas engouffrée par l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que l'autre homme se taise. Et puis:

"Va-t-en..."

Les mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton si défait que le coeur de l'ancien Mangemort se serra.

"Je t'en prie, Severus, pars maintenant..."

Plutôt que de répliquer, le professeur de Potion obéit et se leva, son visage de retour à son expression habituelle.

"Bien! Sois comme ça, Lupin! Pourrit dans ta propre misère!"

Sévérus Rogue marcha jusqu'à la porte en faisant de longs pas rapides. Une fois à l'extérieur, il claqua la porte et s'engouffra dans la tempête à nouveau, rageant contre cet entêté de loup-garou fou qu'était Remus Lupin.

"_Wonderful and sad_

_How can you be so..._

_Wonderful..._

_I wish that happiness could just be pretended..."_

"_Magnifique et triste_

_comment peux-tu être aussi..._

_Magnifique..._

_Je souhaiterais que l'on puisse prétendre être heureux ''_

_-Wonderful and sad, Hawksley Workman_


End file.
